Lighting the Darkness
by blackmage7536
Summary: Raven is having some troubles that cannot be meditated away. (Raven & Robin)rn(Starfire & Robin)
1. Default Chapter

**Lighting the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with or part of Teen Titans, so please don't sue me.**

Plunging into the darkness, withholding the light, all things that were once easy and meaningless to her, but things have changed dramatically recently. While the darkness may still be there and the light still dim, there is a power that holds the light constant and brightens the ever present gloom that invades her soul. Whether she wishes to believe it or not she cannot fight against something her heart yearns for, no matter how impossible the dream may seem, the light will not be extinguished and the power will not be withheld. Embracing the darkness is how she has always done to calm her raging emotions, but once the light touches the edges of darkness it cannot be receded, it must be met and embraced as well.

"Raven? Friend Raven? What is the matter? Are you unwell?"

Taken from her introspective daydream Raven finds her teammate and close friend Starfire watching over her with sincerity and concern in her eyes. "It is nothing Star, I was just thinking of something, it doesn't matter let's head inside."

"If that is what you wish Raven, but if it ever becomes a problem, please do not hesitate to speak to me, we will have a…slumber party…I believe that is correct?" With an arched brow Raven nods her head to the young Tamarian's request, "Yes, that would be most…ummm…fun?"

With a joyful yelp Starfire heads inside the Titan Tower and prepares her famous or rather infamous "Pudding of Happiness". 'A true friend, I do not deserve such kindness, if you only knew the emotions that are raging inside me Star, would you still be so kind?'

Phasing through the roof Raven heads toward her bedroom, unwittingly colliding with the object of her utter torment. "Whoa…slow down Raven, what's the rush?"

Staring up into the mask that holds his identity from the outside world, Raven quickly recovers her composure and returns a glare in regards to the question.

"Hehe…well I better be going. Nice seeing you Raven, hopefully you find what you are looking for." And with that passing statement the Boy Wonder heads down to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.

"Yes, what am I looking for? Maybe, I have already found it?" Forgetting her burdening emotions for the time being Raven heads to her room to do what she does best, Meditate.

**Back to Starfire and Robin**

"Hey Star, what you cooking there?"

Startled by the sudden appearance of her longtime friend and teammate Starfire dropped her wicked concoction. "Ahh…the Pudding of Happiness, that's too bad it fell on the floor. I know we all love eating it, with a side of hot sauce."

Blushing at her failure to capture the falling liquid, Starfire hung her head in shame and embarrassment. "I am sorry that I have failed to make a hearty breakfast for my friends and teammates."

Surprised by her sudden downturn Robin did something he would not normally do, he walked close to her and gave her a comforting hug. Elation coursing through ever vain in her body Starfire relished the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Star, we can make our own breakfast. You rest, I'll make you something wonderful to eat." With that said Robin removed his arms from Starfire and headed into the kitchen to whip up his famous "Bat Wing Pancakes".

Dumbstruck with the excitement propelled into her body, Starfire stood rooted to the spot for many minutes. That is until Raven came down and saw the Tamarian Princess seemed to be petrified with joy. 'What's up with Star?'

"Hey Star? You okay?" When vocal statements didn't work Raven tried another approach, shaking the Tamarian furiously caused the resident princess to awaken from her stupor.

"Oh friend Raven you have come down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, but what happened to you a minute ago Star?"

Remembering the feeling of Robin's arms, Starfire blushed a crimson hue that would have made a tomato jealous. "It was nothing friend Raven, let us go break the fast."

"Whatever you say Star."

"Hey guys, breakfast is served." Robin came out of the kitchen holding tray after tray of delicious "Bat Wing Pancakes". "Well, dig in, there's enough for everyone."

Needing no second bidding both girls headed to the table to "break the fast".

**Author's notes: Well there goes my first installment of my new story, how is it so far? Reviews are always welcome, well I'm beat so Peace, I'm out.**


	2. Problems

**Lighting the Darkness**

The smell of pancakes permeated the air, a smell so wholesome and sincere that many who were fortunate enough to taste it were left without words. Robin prided himself on his "Bat Wing Pancakes", something he had come up with in his spare time. Training gave one a hearty appetite and Robin was no exception to this rule, thus with a empty stomach and a willful determination Robin created his masterpiece.

Watching the girls devour his creation was something akin to torture for Robin, because he could not help but stare at the way their lips were smacking together, just begging to be tasted. 'Whoa….I really got to cut down on all the meat, I think I am becoming a bit too aggressive.'

Before long, both Beastboy and Cyborg arrived for breakfast, "Awesome, nice going Robin, I love these pancakes."

"Thanks Beastboy."

"Yep nice work Rob, got any bacon to go with this?"

"Dude! Do you have to talk about that in front of me?"

"What?"

"I'm most of what you eat, plus with these awesome pancakes meat is not necessary."

"I wouldn't mind some though."

While Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing like children, Robin left and went to his room to get changed. 'Let's see…I have to go to the bank, pick up some cash and buy a few more things that are missing from the fridge.'

Watching the leader of the Teen Titans, Raven made her own discreet exit, but she used her powers to melt through the floor and teleport to her room. 'Those pancakes were good, I can't believe the Boy Wonder could cook. I mean I knew he was adept at many things but cooking was not on that list.' Deciding that she needed a afternoon of meditation, Raven performed a few cleansing breathes and got into position. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos….Azareth Metrion Zinthos.."

Pondering on the taste of the pancakes, Starfire ignored the bickering that pervaded all around her and went to her room. 'Robin is a very good cook, he also is a warm and caring person. I must prepare a large amount of songs to sing to him, hmm…the Friendship Ballad is preferable but too short. I must think of something….anything.' When Star had reached her room she went in search of her favorite sheets of music, 'Maybe a Earth person has good songs, I believe Barry White is a good singer, though her voice is a bit on the rough side.'

While Star and Raven were doing their own things, Robin headed out of the tower and started his journey toward the Jump City Bank. "Dude, what did I tell you? No more meat."

"BB I told you to back off, now let's just eat."

"Alright, but it's not my fault."

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

"How am I suppose to know? If you had just let me eat my bacon…"

"Dude, what did I just finish telling you?"

"Boy, I am going to beat you to the ground."

"Oh…you and what army?"

"I challenge you to a race, if I win you let me eat meat for a month, and if you win I'll stay off it for that long."

"Hmm…deal."

Beast Boy and Cyborg finished their breakfast and headed to the Game Station. 'He's going to lose, I know every little turn of this game…barbecue ribs here I come.'

'Man, why did I let myself get talked into this? I mean he plays this game more than I do.' With an inaudible sigh, Beast Boy started down the road to his doom.

Meanwhile, Robin was just concluding his business with the bank, when a few wannabe bank robbers tried to hold up Jump City Central. "This is a stick up, so just put the money in the bag and we'll be on our way."

The teller was frozen with fear, "Hey lady, put the money in the bag now!" Still the teller could do nothing, the robber getting impatient jumped the counter and made the woman cower with fear. "Are you deaf? I told you to put the money in the bag."

"And I am telling you to drop the gun. Now!"

Turning around the robber caught sight of Robin, "The Teen Titans? How did you guys know we were going to rob this bank?"

"We didn't, but good thing I'm here to stop you. Now hand over the gun." Unfortunately for Robin, the robbers were not the most intelligent of people, "We can take him boss, let's shoot him dead."

"Sounds like a plan, hit it Joe."

Firing his automatic rifle, Joe hoped to be the one to kill the Boy Wonder. Too bad for him that Robin was not as dumb as him, "Hey numbskull, how do you like your eggs?"

"What?"

"I like them scrambled." With as much force as he could bring, Robin delivered a kick to the man's head. "I guess I caught you at a bad time, head-ache?"

"Stupid! How could you let a kid beat you?"

"Kid? Name's Robin buster, remember it. Maybe you can tell your friends in the pound about how you got caught by little ole me." Whipping out his signature bird-a-rangs, Robin aimed for the robber's wrists.

"Ahh…..What the heck?" Looking down, the robber found hands skewered together. "I guess that would kind of hurt…do you want a bit of ointment?"

"No, but you sure will need it kid." Turning around Robin had forgotten about the 3rd bank robber, delivering a roundhouse punch to Robin's head, the robber was surprised when he hit thin air. "I know I forgot about you, but I'm not that slow."

"Wha…" With a series of jabs and kicks, the last robber was down for the count. "That takes care of you guys, next time remember to bring smarter goons. I mean this was almost too easy."

Watching as the bank guards took the men into custody, Robin believed that he had done his good deed for the day and exited the building.

"Good work Boy Blunder."

Getting into a battle stance, Robin was surprised to see Jinx, the bad luck charm from the Hive, staring at him. "What do you want Jinx? Another run for the Tower? Didn't you guys learn anything last time?"

"Shut it, I didn't come here to chat, I wanted to inform you that your life is mine."

"What?"

"That's right, just you wait I got a little something special planned for you. You and me, Robin, well were going to be a couple you and I."

"Not on your life."

'That's what you say now, but just you wait, I'll convince you."

With a few flicks of her wrist Jinx was gone, 'How did she do that? I mean she can teleport now?' Dismissing the strange event, Robin headed to the grocery store, he needed more pancake batter if he wanted to make more breakfast.

Too bad for Robin, his day was about to get worse, "Hey Robby-poo, how's the shoulder?"

Whirling in place, Robin delivered a series of punches and kicks that were easily deflected. "Now is that any way to treat an old teammate?"

"You were never a Titan, now what do you want Terra?"

"Oh…I'm hurt, well on to business, I am here at the behest of Slade. He reminds you that the city is going to be his in about 3 days."

"What the heck are you talking about? And tell Slade to shove it where the sun don't shine."

"Wow, such language, and around a lady no less."

"Your not a lady Terra, now get lost."

"Now, you didn't let me finish. He wanted one more thing, well not him but me." Without further ado, Terra grabbed the Boy Wonder and delivered a kiss with enough passion in it to bring the leader of the Teen Titans to his knees.

"Mmmm…that was nice. Guess I'll see you around Robby-poo."

With a final smirk, Terra was swallowed up by the earth below her.

**Author's notes: How do you like the new installment? Please read and review, anyways Peace I'm out.**


	3. Truths

**Lighting the Darkness**

Robin was a bit preoccupied with being on the pavement, thus when the car passed by he wasn't quick enough to evade the wave of water that it created. Sputtering and trying his best to get the taste of sewer water out of his mouth, Robin stood up and looked for Terra. 'Where did she go? And what was with that kiss? I mean I didn't know she felt that way about me, this is going to complicate things a bit.'

Walking toward Titan Tower, Robin forgot all about the errands he had to run, first and foremost he had to find out what Slade was up to and why Terra was involved again. 'That villain just won't stay dead, I mean if I got swallowed up by a volcano I know I would stay dead. He's so inconsiderate, I mean how hard is it to just lay there and die?'

The time it took for Robin to give great thought to Slade's plan, Robin had arrived back at the tower. "Hello Robin, how are you this noon of after?"

"Oh, hey Star, what you up to?"

"I am baking Maklars would you like some?"

"What would that be exactly?"

"It is a common baked good on my home planet, made with sugar and fresh Yagoth berries. It is delicious and nutritious."

Once he entered the tower Robin could tell exactly what Starfire was making, and it wasn't anything edible, it seemed to be moving if he wasn't mistaken. "Uhh…no thanks Star, I'm still full from breakfast maybe later."

"Of course Robin, how did the store of stuff go?"

"Shopping? Oh I couldn't get to it, something came up, if there is anything you need I'll be in my room."

Watching as her love interest went to his room, Star was a bit disappointed that he didn't try her concoction. 'Maybe he would like company? I mean his room is not bright enough, I will enhance it with my Horath flowers.'

Unfortunately for the Teen Titans, Star had forgotten to destroy her concoction, and with a mind the size of a pea it would probably go looking for food. Fortunately or not, it went in search of it outside the open door of the tower. The Titan's will be a bit surprised how much a blob full of things unknown can eat.

Elsewhere, Raven was meditating her troubles away, but once again Robin came to the forefront of her thoughts. 'Why must you always torture me Robin? I mean how much can I take before it becomes too much to bear? Should I tell you? What would you say?'

A knock on her door broke Raven's reverie, "Raven? You there?"

'Robin? What is he doing at my door? Is he going to ask me out on a date? Stop thinking like a love-sick teenager and answer him.'

"Yeah, where else would I be?"

"Oh good, I need to talk to you. Would it be too much of a inconvenience to talk in my room?"

"I'll be there, how long?"

"Give me 3 minutes to make it presentable."

Those 3 minutes were the longest 3 minutes of Raven's life, 'It should be alright now, should I teleport in? Or just use the door?' Deciding that even though it would be fun to scare her leader, it might make him too mad to tell her what he wanted to say.

Knocking on his door, Raven awaited his permission to enter the room. "It's open, come on in Raven."

"What's so special that you had to drag me away from my room Robin?'

"Well it's like this, Slade is back."

"What? Are you sure? I mean didn't he get deep fried by Terra?"

"So we thought, but it seems that Terra is in cahoots with him again."

"I knew I couldn't trust that blonde, what are we going to do?"

"First things first, I found out what Slade's new objective is."

"And what is that?"

"Dominion of the entire planet, this could present some problems."

"That's the understatement of the year, again what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to run this by the team?"

"Yeah, but I needed a point man to help me explain the intricacies of the plan."

"And that point man is me?"

Smiling like a boy caught in the cookie jar, Robin tried his puppy eyes, luckily Raven was already willing to help out her leader and friend. "Enough, I get it, just cut out that puppy dog look it disturbs me."

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for but beggars can't be choosers."

For the next 30 minutes, Robin and Raven set up what they planned to do to thwart the evil masked lunatic. "So it's decided?"

"Yeah, I still don't like this part but I guess it's your call."

"Don't worry so much, let's run this by the gang."

"Right, now how do you propose we get their attention?"

"I always liked the blaring alarm system, it hasn't failed me yet."

Switching on the Titans keynote signal, Robin waited for them to all congregate in the common room. "Good, your all here. This will be easier then. Raven would you like to start?"

"Fine, Slade's back."

Those 3 word's drove the rest of the Titan's into a panic, "Enough, now listen it's bad but we can defeat him. Listen, Robin's got some tricks that Slade won't be expecting, take it away Boy Wonder."

"Thanks, as you all know Slade is back. It doesn't matter how or why, all we need to know is that we have to take him down. As Raven said I have a few tricks up my sleeve, well more like gadgets." Turning around Robin revealed a mound of stuff, but it was covered in a white sheet, "This is what I have been perfecting for a long time, I hope you guys like it."

Removing the sheet, the Titans were delighted to see gadgets of all proportions. "Well let's start out with Cyborg, here this will boost your power a hundred fold." Handing the half-man, half-machine a battery of some sort; "What's this man?"

"Well it is a sort of battery, but it combines solar and nuclear power into one little compartment. You would think it would be unstable, but with a few tweaks here and there it should prove a valuable asset."

"Thanks man, where did you find the time and the money?"

"Let's keep that a secret for now."

"Alright man, but thanks all the same."

Turning toward the green changling, Robin handed Beast Boy a mask, "Dude I'm not ugly."

"It's not for you to go out and party with, it's a power enhancer just like Cyborg's."

"How do you enhance my power? I mean I can do that myself."

"Well I found this during my travels, test it out, I assure you that it will be fun."

Deciding to trust Robin, BB wore the mask, instantly he became a beast of unimaginable fury. "What did it do to me?"

"Don't worry, it just creates what you truly are. From what I can see it blends all your strongest animals into one. I see it doesn't affect your higher functions either."

"What?"

"I mean your not a whacked out nut job, you can think and say what ever your want in that form or your human form."

"Nice! But how do I go back to normal?"

"Just say Release, it should do the rest."

"Release." The mask popped off BB's face, "Wicked, thanks for the boost Rob."

"No problem, glad I could help."

Facing the girls, Robin gave them their boosters simultaneously. "Here these will do wonders for your powers."

"This wasn't in the plan Robin."

"Don't worry so much Raven, I got this part covered. I spent months trying to find something for the both of you."

Both of the girls were touched by his efforts, "Well are you going to open them or just look at the wrapping?"

Tearing away the ceremonial paper, Raven was surprised to find a necklace, it looked Egyptian. "What is this Robin?"

"It's a kind of amulet, kind of like your Chakram, but this will let you expand your field exponentially."

Starfire had also opened hers, inside was a pair of earrings, "Wonderous, these are how you say? Off the ring?"

"Yeah those were flown in just this morning, it will create a power source that you can feed off of. Meaning all those star bolts will be bigger, better, and much, much faster."

"Thank you Robin, I am touched." Nodding his head, Robin once again faced his team, "Okay now the present are done with, let's get down to destroying Slade's plans."

"What's the plan boss?"

"Well, I want all of you to scour Jump City and look for any unusual activity. If Slade's back he will want to make an entrance, and you know how flashy he is."

Nodding their heads the Titans understood the importance of finding Slade before it was too late. "Okay, for now let's get to bed, I don't want to have a rag tag band of stragglers on my hands. We'll search tomorrow after breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan Rob, making those famous pancakes again?"

"Sorry BB, but were all out of pancake mix. I make something even better I promise."

"No problem Rob, I'll eat anything with meat in it."

"Dude, I'm right here."

"And I told you that once you lost that game, I can eat meat for a whole month."

"Come on dude, that wasn't fair, your car was way faster than mine."

"It was the same model, what are you talking….." Hearing the receding echoes of the duo Robin could only shake his head in wonderment. 'Those two, never going to hear the end of that particular conversation, meat or none it makes no difference to me.'

Turning around Robin was surprised to see both Star and Raven still there, "Something wrong?"

"No, we just wanted to say thanks again."

"No problem, as long as I can help."

"But how bout yourself, did you equip new armor or weapons?"

"Oh, never thought about that, been too busy trying to find those other things. Oh well it should be alright."

"I do believe friend Raven is correct, I must insist that you obtain armor for yourself Robin."

"Don't worry about it Star, my armor held up last time, it will hold up this time."

"If not, what then Robin?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now let's get some shut eye, I'm beat, see you girls in the morning."

"Wait there is one more thing friend Robin."

"What is it Star?" Taking the initiative, Starfire leaped upon Robin and delivered a kiss that blew away all thought away. Deepening the kiss, Star tried her best to make it so that Robin knew just how much she cared for him. Delivering all the love she held in her heart, making the masked crusader see that he was the most important thing to her.

When Starfire finally released Robin, he didn't have enough willpower to stand on his own two feet. "That was most enjoyable Robin, I would like to do it again."

"Let him rest Star, I mean that must have took a lot out of him. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I do not know Raven, but I know that I long to kiss Robin again."

"You had your turn, remember?"

"But it was so wonderful, please Raven?"

"Whoa….what happened? Starfire? Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes Robin, was that bad?"

"No, it was a bit unexpected though."

"Then you probably won't like this much either."

"What are you talking about Raven?" Not letting Robin dwell on his previous kiss, Raven initiate a second powerful kiss. In much the same way, Raven released all her love into Robin, showing him that no matter what happens that they would always be together. A number of bulbs shorted out, and a few windows blew apart, but all in all it was worth it for Raven. Caressing the side of Robin's face, Raven wanted this moment to last forever, the feel of his lips, the exquisite torture that this single act produced in her.

When she knew that Robin couldn't take anymore, Raven withdrew and delivered a few last pecks on the cheek. "I have loved you for a long time Robin, we both have, these presents today only reminded us of how much time we have wasted doing nothing."

"Yes, Raven is right. We have seized the flag."

"You mean seized the day Star."

Robin was a healthy person, lifted weights, did a little jujitsu, but having two of the most beautiful women in the universe kiss you can make even the most powerful feel weak in the knees. Going to either side of him, the girls lifted him up and took him back to his room.

Not feeling the need to explain themselves, Raven cloaked the three of them in darkness. When they reached Robin's room, Star entered the access code, the door swished open. Following the moonlight, the girls placed the stricken hero onto the bed.

When he had gathered enough thought to form a coherent sentence, Robin voiced his opinions. "Why me?"

"Because you make us feel something that cannot be described, and if we are away from you it hurts. We have discussed it and decided we don't want to ever have to lose you. Thus Star and I have made a pact, we will protect you with our very lives."

"What Raven is saying is how I feel whenever I am around you Robin. I cannot stop it Robin, it as vital to me as Blorklag."

Still not believing that this could happen to him, Robin closed his eyes and waited for all of this to disappear. When he opened them, the girls were gone, "I knew it couldn't have been true, I can never have any happiness, everyone always leaves."

Feeling a slight breeze tickle his ear, Robin turned to the right, what he found was Raven laying down beside him. "Don't ever believe that Boy Wonder, we will always be here, won't we Star?"

Turning to his left, Robin discovered Starfire had taken up residency on his bed. "Yes Raven, we will always be here."

Both of the girls gave one last kiss good night to Robin, then they snuggled as close to him as they could. Robin had only one thought racing through his mind, 'What the heck am I going to say about what happened before?'

**Author's Notes: Well this is the third installment, I hoped you liked it, I sure liked writing it. Anyways, please read and review, and don't forget to catch up on my other stories. Peace, I'm out.**


	4. Shower

**Lighting the Darkness**

Robin awoke to a new day, a day filled with moments of sadness and pain, a day filled with…'What's keeping me down? It feels like two squishy anchors?' Looking down his body, Robin found two of the most beautiful women in the world laying in his bed. 'Okay, either this is a dream or I am in so much trouble. What happened yesterday? I can't focus this early in the morning…what happened?'

His agitated state awakened Raven from her slumber, but before she fully awakened she snuggled into Robin one last time. 'Hmm…what am I holding? It feels like an arm?' Opening her eyes Raven found to her amusement Robin trying to pry his arm loose without waking up Star or her. "Where are you going?"

Surprised by the voice Robin tried to remain calm, "Uhh…nowhere, I mean I am going somewhere but it is nowhere in particular. I mean it is not like I did something wrong…I mean…umm…what do I mean?"

"No idea Boy Wonder, but when you get it together give me a call."

"Your not mad about me sleeping next to you?"

"Well, we did kind of pressure you so…No."

"What happened last night Raven?"  
"You don't remember?"

"No, not really, I mean I get bits and pieces."

"Ahh too much trauma in the upper lobe, must be when you fell. I thought Star and me caught you in time. Guess not."

"What happened?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No."

"Okay, but don't go all mushy on me, I mean it's not like you haven't been fighting monsters all your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll give you a reminder of last night, let's see if it helps." Casually walking up to Robin, Raven slowly positioned herself below him, then she tackled him to the floor and grappled for position. "What are you doing Raven? I don't think this will jog my memory."

"Don't worry so much, I mean stop being a leader for just a minute."

"What are you…." Robin couldn't finish his sentence because he currently had something impeding speech. That something was Raven, or more precisely her lips that were caressing his. Running her hands through his hair, Raven tried to get as much out of the kiss as she could, she knew that when they left his room it would be a long time before she would feel this good again.

Feeling the sculpted muscles below her, Raven took the time to massage every last muscle, eliciting moans of pleasure from Robin. "Raven…."

"It gets better…" Nibbling on his neck, Raven knew exactly how to make the man of her dreams weak in the knees. "Ahh…Raven…"

Unfortunately for the both of them, the noise from their little tussle woke up Starfire. "Friend Raven? Why are you on top of Robin?"

"Uhh…about that…"

"Can I join in?" Surprised by the enthusiasm, Raven nodded her head numbly, "Goodie, Robin are you alright?"

"He's just a little drained, don't worry, but a little kiss from you might wake him up?"

Jumping at the opportunity, Starfire floated down from the heavens and delved into the very recesses of Robin's control. Robin was severely overloaded, first Raven then Star, he was in pure bliss. Star continued the work of Raven, nibbling wherever she felt Robin tremble, while Raven was hard at work doing the same on her side. It seemed that both girls wanted to outpace each other, because the more moans that Robin voiced the more they continued with new vigor.

By the time the girls were done with Robin, he was on cloud 9 dancing with angels and eating the best barbecue chicken that he ever tasted. 'Wah…what happened?'

"Robin? You okay friend Robin?"

"Yeah Star, I'm alright. I just don't know what to say is all. The stuff from last night is coming back but still it is a bit fuzzy."

"I understand Robin, maybe a good cake of the pan will cause your memory to reawaken?"

"Sounds like a good idea Star, how's that sound Boy Wonder?"

"You know, if anybody else called me that I would be a bit annoyed. Since it is you Raven, I love the way it rolls off your pretty tongue."

"Well thank you Robin, though I mean no disrespect towards you with that remark."

"Don't worry about it, but only if I can call you sugar lumpkins."

"You dare? I'll show you the pain of a thousand needles."

"Hahahaha….just joking…I mean I'm not that dumb."

Making their way to the bathroom, the girls soon noticed that Robin was not following them. "Where is Robin? Is he ill?"

"No, Star I'm in here."

Looking in the direction the voice was coming from, the girls noticed a doorway. 'That wasn't there before…hmm…I wonder what other tricks Robin has up his sleeve?'

"An invisible door, marvelous…what does it do?"

"It hides my bathroom; I usually don't want others to intrude when I am taking a bath."

"Nice place you got here, but there is no need for the secrecy anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, Star and I don't have any qualms about such things as modesty and nudity."

"Uh…I am in conflict with that belief, because I do have issues with both of those characteristics."

"But Robin, what is wrong with the body of earthlings? Is it any different than mine?"

Staring at the beautiful and voluptuous Starfire, Robin only had one thing to say, "Yep."

"Oh….is that a bad thing Robin?"

"No, of course not Star. All I am saying is that with you both in my bathroom, well I will probably faint to death."

"Oh no…I don't want to make you lose the oxidation inside your cerebrum…I think earthlings need oxygen?"

"No, what I mean is it will be very distracting Star."

Looking at the girls, Robin tried to push them out the door. "Uh Rae, I got to take a shower. How bout you guys meet me downstairs?"

"Nonsense, we have not brushed our teeth yet. I believe we can finish up here while you take your shower."

"Uh…I don't think that is going to work out that well Raven."

"Nothing needs to be thought Robin, we will be on our behavior of a church."

"Uhh…what?"

"I think what she is trying to say is that there is nothing to worry about Robin, we are big girls. We can take care of ourselves."

Looking at their determined faces, one thought was flashing through Robins mind, 'But who's going to take care of me….'

**Author's notes: I know that this is a bit short, but I promise to do a longer one next time...Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope to update very soon. Don't forget to hit the purple button and review the story,I am always looking for advice or guidance. Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
